oddity_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
This is a complete list of all Oddity Archive episodes in the order of when they were released. A MESSAGE BY THE PERSON WHO IS EDITING THIS PAGE: '''Pardon the mess. I'm improving it, just keep your eyes open. This may take a long time, since I have a life. My life isn't all about VHS tapes and men behind cardboard boxes talking about them. '''SEASON 1 (July 5, 2012-May 28, 2013) SEASON 1.5 (May 30, 2013-July 1, 2013) SEASON 2 '''(July 4, 2013-May 29, 2014) 29. VHS Vault Vol. 2 (Fashion Videos) 30. LaserKaraoke (Archive Karaoke Party!) 30.5. National Anthem Conspiracy Theory (REDUX) 31. Number Stations (and other Radio Oddities) 32. The EAS Zombie Hoax of 2013 33. 8-Tracks (or, The Care & Feeding Of Your 8-Track) 34. VHS Vault Vol 3. (Gambling Videos) 35. Kiddie Disco Records 35.5. Halloween Special 2012 (Commentary) 36. Halloween Special 2013 (Italian Dance Party) (Part 1 and 2) 36.5. Hallmark Presents: Spooky Sounds 37. Format Wars Vol. 2 (Pre-Betamax) 38. VHS Vault Vol. 4 (VCR Games) 38.5. Archive Riffs: Dining Together 39. QUBE Interactive TV 39.5. Christmas Special 2012 (A Fair Use Christmas) (Commentary) 40. Christmas Special 2013 (A Bargin Bin Christmas) 40.5. Archive Riffs: A Christmas Fantasy 41. Infomercials 41.5. TV DX-ing 42. Industrial Musicials (or, The Archive Sells Out!) 43. Educational Film Salute (or, The Stock Footage Special!) 43.5. Archive Riffs: Live & Learn 44. Teknikel Diffikultees 45. PSA's (or, The More You Know, The Less You Understand) 45.5. Archive Riffs: Cigarette Commercials 46. Interstitials (or, The More You Know, The Lest You Understand) 47. A Tour of the Archive 47.5. Backwards Masking (Commentary) 48. More Record Rip-Offs 49. Test Cards (and Patterns) 49.5. A Nice Pair (of early, European VCR's) 50. Going Analog 51. Weather Warnings 51.5. Blooper Reel 52. VHS Vault Vol. 5 (Y2K Apocalypse Party!) '''SEASON 2.5 (June 5, 2014-July 3, 2014) 52.1. VHS Vault Vol. 5 (Y2K Apocalypse Party!) (Commentary) 52.2. Archive Riffs: Atomic Alert (Elementary Edition) 52.3. Ben's Junk: Sony Super Betamax 52.4. Ben's Junk: The Rejected Pliot (VideoNow PVD Player) 52.5. Format Wars 2 (Commentary) SEASON 3 (July 10, 2014-June 4, 2015) 53. U-Matic (Or, How I Spent My Summer) 54. The Great Archive Treasure Hunt 54.5. Ben's Junk: VHS Camcoder (RCA CC285) 55. Return of the Son of Record Rip-Offs (or, Record Rip Offs, Vol. 3) 56. Macrovision (and one other nostalgic copy-protection hassle) 56.5. The Great Archive Treasure Hunt (Commentary) 57. Laserkaraoke Vol. 2 (Aqua Net Edition) 58. Laserdiscs (and their children) 58.5. Ben's Junk: Tascam Cassette Portastudio 59. Copy-Protection Vol. 2 (Odds and Ends) 59.5. Halloween Special 2013 (Italian Dance Party) (Commentary) 60. Shortwave DX-ing (or, Shortwave for Rank Amateurs) 61. Hallmark Presents: The Sounds of Halloween 62. Halloween Special 2014 (Archive Wares: Rejuvenique Facial System) 63. Local TV Special Vol. 4 (Local Commercials) 63.5. Ben's Junk: 8-Track/Cassette "Adaptor" 64. Oddity Archive's Greatest Misses 64.5. Ben's Junk: Multi-System VHS VCR (Hitachi VT-M768EM) 65. Public Domain VHS Distributors (An Incomplete Overview) 65.5. Ben's Junk: S-VHS VCR (JVC S7600U) 66. Christmas Special 2014 (Santa IS Watching You!) 67. Future Oddities 67.5. Ben's Junk: LaserKaraoke/Laserdisc Player (Pioneer CLD-S304) 68. 1-900 ARCHIVE Vol. 2 (Operators Aren't Standing By!) 68.5. 1-900 ARCHIVE Vol. 2 (Commentary) 69. VHS Vault Vol. 6 (How's Your Sex Life?) (Valentine's Day Special 2015) 70. The DuMont Network 70.5. The DuMont Network (Deleted Game Show Segment) 71. Video Games (A Non-Gamer's Perspective) 71.5. Ben's Junk: Handheld Electronic Games 72. Audiocassette-Based Board Games 73. Electronic Talking Oddity Archive! (Electronic Talking Board Games) 73.5. Ben's Junk: B-Movies & Cult Classics 74. Record Ripoffs Vol. 4 (For Vinyl Fetishists Only) 75. 3DO Interactive Multiplayer 75.5. Ben Tries Finnish Candy 76. Philips CD-I (Compact Disc Interactive) 77. WebTV (and one other early Internet/TV crossover) 77.5. Ben's Junk: WebTV Box 78. The Death of Analog TV SEASON 3.5 (June 11, 2015-July 13, 2015) 78.1. The Death of Analog TV (Commentary) 78.2. Ben's Junk: Super 8 Sound Projector (Sears Sound II 9258) 78.3. Archive Riffs: Self-Conscious Guy 78.4. VHS Vault Vol. 6 (How's Your Sex Life?) (Commentary) 78.5. (Unofficial) Ben's Junk: Philips CD-I (Model 220) SEASON 4 (July 16, 2015-May 26, 2016) 79. Microbroadcasting (or, Oddity Archive Goes Part 15) 80. Stereo Test Records (or, The Official Oddity Archive Stereo Test!) 80.5. Ben's Junk: 8-Track (and related) Oddities 81. Nanny Boxes (TV Content Filters) 82. LaserKaraoke Vol. 3 (& VCD Karaoke Vol. 1) 82.5. Ben's Junk: Sony DT-30 (External VCR Timer) 83. CB Radio (or, Gonna Blow Your Doors In, Chicken Inspector!) 83.5. Ben Tries Bonomo's Turkish Taffy 84. VHS Vault Vol. 7 (It's My Party And I'll Sigh If I Want To) 84.5. Ben's Junk: Rejuvenique Revisited (PLUS CONTEST!) 85. Record Ripoffs Vol. 5 (Pickwick: Picked Over) 85.5. Halloween Special 2014 (Archive Wares: Rejuvenique) (Commentary) 86. Fisher-Price PXL 2000 Camcorder (Halloween Special 2015) 86.5. An Overly Nostalgic Halloween (or, For The Want Of A Pail) 86.6. For The Want Of A Pail (Conclusion) 87. VCR Ephemera 87.5. Ben's Junk: Fisher-Price PXL 2000 Camcorder 88. Action Max (VHS Video Game Console) 88.5. Ben Tries: Thanksgiving Edition (or, Ben Tries Australian Stuff) 89. Prehistoric Pay-Per-View 89.5. Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ's) 90. Ben's Holiday Grab Bag (or, Christmas Special 2015) 90.5. Archive Riffs: A Christmas Dream 91. VCR Rabbit (or, Microbroadcasting Vol. 2) 92. Capacitance Electronic Discs (or, CED's) 92.5. Ben's CED Collection (Deleted Segment From CED Episode) 93. VHS Vault Vol. 8 (More VCR Games!) 93.5. Ben's Junk: Guitars! Guitars!! Guitars!!! 94. Prevue Channel(s) 94.5. Ben's Junk: Ben's Philips CD-I Collection 95. Airline Safety Videos 96. Ham Radio (A Beginner's Perspective) 96.5. Ben's Junk: Philips CD-I Peacekeeper Revolver 97. Calibration & Test Laserdiscs 97.5. Ben's Junk: Ben's (Incomplete) Comedy LP Collection 98. Adult Party Albums 98.9. Ben's Junk: Fisher Price Movie Viewer 99. Disposable DVD's (DIVX and FlexPlay) 100. Commodore 64 100.5. Ben’s Junk: Commodore 64 (& peripherals) 101. VHS Vault Vol. 9 (Your New Computer & You) 101.5. Ben’s Junk: Sony TT-100 Tuner/Timer (for U-Matic) 102. VHS Game Consoles Vol. 2 (Captain Power & Interactive Vision) SEASON 4.5 (June 2, 2016-June 30, 2016) 102.1. Commodore 64 (Commentary) 102.2. Ben's Junk: VCR Co-Pilot 102.3. Archive Riffs: Fox Hour Promotional Reel 102.4. Record Ripoffs (Commentary) 102.5. Ben's Junk: Magnavox Odyssey 2 SEASON 5 (July 7, 2016-May 25, 2017) 103. How I Spent My Summer Vacation III (Super Betamax/Software Defined Radio/Talking House Transmitter) 103.5. Ben's Junk: ColecoVision Video Game Console 104. Record Ripoffs Vol, 6 (98% 70's Free!) 105. Home Shopping Channels 105.5. (Some of) Ben's Vinyl Collection 106. LaserKaraoke Vol. 4 (+ VHS Karaoke Vol. 1) 106.5. Ben's Junk: (The) Voice Module (for Magnavox Odyssey 2) 107. Ben's Random Audiocassette Haul 107.5. FlexPlay Disposable DVD Update 108. Talking House Transmitter Redux 108.5. Ben's Junk: Fisher Price Star Station Sing-Along Machine 109. The Official Oddity Archive Guide to Retro A/V 110. Betamax 110.5. Fisher-Price PXL-2000 Camcorder (Commentary) 111. Conelrad (Halloween Special 2016) 111.5. Ben's Junk: bob (Another Nanny Box) 112. VHS Vault Vol. 10 (Learning with the Stars) 112.5. Ben's Junk: DVD Recorder (Panasonic DMR-E55) 113. Top 10 Gaming Turkeys (of the 80's and 90's) 114. The Official Oddity Archive Idiot's Guide to A/V Transfer 114.5. Ben's Junk: Gemmy Douglas Fir Talking Christmas Tree 115. Christmas Special 2016 (A Musical Masochist's Christmas 116. Videoguide (+2 Other Early Interactive Program Guides) 116.5. Ben's Junk: Ben's Comic Book Collection 117. Local TV Vol. 5 (More Local Commercials) 118. VHS Vault Vol. 11 (D-I-V-O-R-C-E) 119. Random Kiddie Records 11.9.5. Ben’s Junk: Learn To Solder Kit 120. Minidisc 120.5. Ben's Junk: MD Walkman (Minidisc Addendum) 121. Ben Vs. The Reel-To-Reel 121.5. Ben's Junk: RCA Selectavision CED Player (SGT 250) 122. DBX Noise Reduction System 122.5. Ben's Junk: Ben's Audiophile Albums 123. Ben’s Random Reel-To-Reel Haul 124. Useless VHS Tapes 124.5. Ben's Junk: VTech Socrates Educational Video System 125. Going (Proto-)Mobile! (Sony Data Discman & Apple Newton) 125.5. Ben's Junk: VideoCipher II Plus/Manhattan Cable TV Box 126. Video Magazines (or, Oddity Archive: Issue #126) SEASON 5.5 (June-July 2017) 126.1. Ben's Junk: go reader (Audiobook Device) 126.2. Archive Riffs: Dear Miss Gloria 126.3. DBX Noise Reduction System (Commentary) 126.4. Ben's Junk: Las Vegas Vacation (1997) SEASON 6 (July 2017-May 2018) 127. How I Spent My Summer IV (Ben Vs. Laserdisc Audio & Turntable Tune-up) 127.5. Ben's 10 Favorite Albums (Part 1) 128. Record Ripoffs Vol. 7 (Revenge of the 70’s!) 128.5. Ben’s 10 Favorite Albums (Part 2) 129. Elvis Has(n’t) Left The Building (Elvisploitation) 129.5. Ben's Junk: MFSL Geo-Tape (Azimuith Alignment Cassette) 130. Tape Baking (A Quasi-Documentary on Sticky-Shed Syndrome) 130.5. Ben's Junk: DBX Cassettes (DBX Addendum) 131. LaserKaraoke Vol. 5 (+ assorted VHS & VCD Karaoke) 131.5. Ben's Junk: MFSL Geo-Disc (Turntable Cartridge Alignment Tool) 132. Playtape & Aroma Disc (or, The Anti-Audiophile Files) 132.5. Ben's Junk: (New) Speed Calibration Cassette 133. As Seen On TV! (Mail-Order & Infomercial-Style Commercials) 133.5. Ben's Junk: CVS One-Time Use Camcorder 134. Ben’s Palm PDA’s (& Camera “Spy” Glasses) 134.5. Conelrad (Halloween Special 2016) (Commentary) 135. “Telecine” Film Transfer (Halloween Special 2017) 135.5 Ben's Junk: The World of Yesterday (& other Classic Hollywood Fanzines) 136. VHS Vault Vol. 12 (Child Safety Videos) 136.5. Ben's Junk: Realistic Phono Pre-Amp (Model 42-2109) 137. The Max Headroom Incident Revisited (30 Years On) 137.5. Ben's Junk: Vidicraft Vidimate Video Enhancer (Model VDM3005) 138. Dynagroove & Friends (Vinyl Oddities) 138.5. Ben's Junk: Star Shower Laser Light 139. Christmas Special 2017 (Ben’s Christmas Clunkers) 139.5. Ben's Junk: Sankyo Dualux Dual8 Projector (Model 2000H) 140. Phoney Nostalgia 140.5. Ben's Junk: Allsop 3 Orbitrac Record Cleaning System 141. Ben’s Random Audiocassette Haul #2 141.5. Ben's Junk: JVC KD-A6 Cassette Deck 142. Ben’s Music “Career” Vol. 1 (The Outsider Years, Pt. 1) 142.5. Ben's Junk: Discwasher Compact Disc Cleaner 143. Dolby Noise Reduction (The Hard Way) 143.5. Ben's Junk: Royal Disc Repair System 144. Laserdisc, Vinyl & Cassette Computer Programs 144.5 Ben's Junk: The Archive HQ Bookshelf 145. VHS Vault Vol. 13 (Movin’ Out) 145.5. Ben's Junk: MP32C64 Adapter (Commodore Datasette Substitute) 146. Silent-Era Talking Pictures 146.5. Archive Thrifting 1: Impromptu Investigations 147. Vinyl Potpourri 147.5. Archive Thrifting 2: Arc of a (Dumpster) Diver 148. Loudness Wars 148.5. Ben's Junk: K-Tel Record Selector 149. Ben Vs. The Reel-To-Reel (Round 2) 149.5. Ben's Junk: Teac V-770 Cassette Deck 150. Local Flavor (Part 1: Nostalgia) 150.5. Discovision Dead Sides 151. Local Flavor (Part 2: Anti-Nostalgia) SEASON 6.5 (June 21-July 2018) 151.1. Ben's Junk: ABC Talking Monday Night Football 151.2. Archive Riffs: Selling Your Home? (Talking House Transmitter Promo Video) 151.3. Archive Thrifting 3 (Beautiful Downtown Aurora's Last Stand) SEASON 7 (July 2018-May 2019) 152. How I Spent My Summer V: The New Frontier 152.5. Ben's Junk: Rocketfish Wireless Rear Speaker Kit 153. Record Ripoffs Vol. 8 ('80s & '90s Hits!) 153.5. Ben's Junk: Audio Technica AT-LP120 Turntable (Early Thoughts) 154. Ben's Music "Career" Vol. 2 (The Outsider Years, Pt. 2) 154.5. Ben's Junk: Ben's Makeshift Bedroom Stereo System 155. The Archive Drive-In Movie Theatre (Or, More Fun With Part 15 Microbroadcasting) 155.5. Ben's Junk: Ramsey FM Transmitter (Further Experiments) 156. VHS Vault Vol. 14 (Be Cruel About Fire Safety) 156.5. Archive Thrifting 4: Elvis Sightings 157. LaserKaraoke Vol. 6 (Repeat Offenders) 157.5. Archive Thrifting 5: Low Money Hustla 158. Pioneer CLD-D605 (Or, Laserdiscs, Vol. 2) 158.5. Sounds of Terror! (Halloween Album Review) 159. Emergency Broadcast Salute Vol. 2 (Halloween Special 2018) 159.5. Ben's Junk: Pac-Man Fever (Pac-Man Mini Arcades) 160. Phillips DCC (Digital Compact Cassette) 160.5. Archive Riffs: Thanksgiving Commercials 161. Vinyl Potpourri Vol. 2 (Deeper Cuts) 161.5. Ben's Junk: NES Classic Edition (The Last Word?) 162. Ben Vs. The Mo(u)ldy Mystery PAL VHS Tapes 163. Christmas Special 2018 (Ben's Christmas Crackers) 163.25. Christmas LaserKaraoke (Deleted Segment From Christmas Special 2018) 163.5. Ben's Junk: Nagaoka MP-110H Phono Cartridge 163.75. Ben's Junk: Sega Pico ("Edutainment" Console) 164. DBX Noise Reduction Revisited 164.5. Ben's Junk: SNES Classic Edition ((Belated) First Impressions) 165. Local TV Vol. 6 (More Public Access) 165.5. Archive Riffs: Valentine's Day Commercials (A Semi-Romantic Tale) 166. Ben's ONTV Box/Non-Cable Pay TV Vol. 2 166.5. Archive Thrifting 6: Frostbite Falls 167. The Care & Feeding of Audiocassettes 167.5. Ben's Junk: Ronco Mr. Microphone 168. Cult VHS Distributors Vol. 1 (Something Weird & Rhino) 168.5. Ben's Junk: GAF Super 8 Sound Film Projector 169. Laserdisc Games (but not LaserActive or Arcade) 169.5. Ben's Junk: The Big Reel (Film Collector's Magazine) 170. Ben's Music "Career", Vol. 3 (The Transitional Years) 170.5. Discovision/Laserdisc Quirks (An Informal Discussion) 171. Mystery 8mm Films/The Ballad of Ben & 8mm 171.5. Discovision Dead Sides Vol. 2 172. VHS Vault Vol. 15 (Potty All The Time) 172.5. Ben's Junk: VGA Converters/Public Domain CD-ROMs 173. The Branson Tapes SEASON 7.5 (June 13-July 4, 2019) 173.1. Ben's Junk: Innovative Technologies ITNS-500 Slide "Scanner" 173.2. Archive Riffs: Clutch Cargo (Big "X", Parts 4 & 5) 173.3. Mystery 8mm Films/The Ballad of Ben & 8mm (Commentary) 173.4. Archive Thrifting 7: Wii, Wii, All The Way Home SEASON 8 (July 2019-) 174. How I Spent My Summer VI (The Great A/V Overhaul of 2019) 175. Record Ripoffs Vol. 9 (HITS on the '60's!) 175.5. Ben's Junk: Video Action Magazine (Issue #1: December, 1980) 176. The Right Way To Tape Record (1965-Style) 176.5. Ben's Junk: Ben's Laserdisc Collection (2019 Edition) 177. Scanimate 177.5. Fostex X-14 Cassette Multitracker/Ben's Music "Career": The Gear 178. Local TV Vol. 7: Dialing For Dollars (& other Franchised Game Shows) 178.5. Ben's Junk: Whippany Rhythm Master (Circa 1972 Drum Machine) 179. LaserKaraoke Vol. 7 (Golden Moldies) 179.5. Ben's Junk: Burns Theremin 180. Employee Training Videos Vol. 2 (Loss Prevention) 180.5. Archive Thrifting 8: Break IT You Pay For IT 181. Random Reel-To-Reel Vol. 2 (featuring "The Ballad of Tom") 181.5. Haunted House (Halloween SFX Album Review) 182. After Hours (Transmitter Maintenance) (Halloween Special 2019) 182.5. Ben's Junk: Realistic Concertmate (Moog) MG-1 Synthesizer 183. Video8 (8mm Video) (and its children) 183.5. Ben's Junk: Sony DCR-TRV320 Digital8 Handycam (Video8 Addendum) 184. Top 10 Earworms (to date) 184.1. Ben's Junk: Archer Video Processor/Stabilizer (Model 15-1272A) 184.2. Algorithmic Audio Mastering (CloudBounce Review) 184.3. Archive Thrifting 9: Christmas Confidential TO BE CONTINUED SPECIALS 0.1. CED Personal Discussion 0.2. Betamax Personal Discussion 0.3. Weathering The Blipocalypse (or, Bye Bye Blippie) (or, You Bet Your Sweet Blippy) 0.4. Ask The Archive (The Inferior Sequel) 0.5. Oddity Archive Channel Trailer (Version 2.0) 0.6. Rejuvenique Contest Winner Announcement 0.7. Oddity Archive is on Patreon! 0.8. Record Ripoffs Commercial Parodies (Vol. 1-6) 0.9. Ben Minnotte – Pavanned (Oddity Archive Theme Song) 0.10. Sergei's Catacomb of Classics 0.11. Ben vs. the Storage Unit (A Mini-Documentary) 0.12. Sergei's Catacomb of Classics (Halloween Edition) Category:Episodes Category:Content